Prison
by Jas2349
Summary: Jasmine has gotten into a mess she might not be able to get out of. Herself and Dean got captured and held captive for over five years. Now her and Dean both escaped and trying look for a place to call home but they meet a strange person or should I say Timelord along the way.
1. First Meeting

The shrill sound of a siren rang out in the long distance and an exhausted Jasmine and Dean ran as quick as their legs could carry them. The duo was covered from head to toe in blood and mud. The harsh place they've been for over five god-forsaken years. The things they did to those people, their friends, their family. The two never wanted to relive those terrible memories ever again. The darkness surrounded them in the thick wooded forest which served great for covering them from the guards. The barking of the hellhounds edged closer and gaining up on them fast.

You're probably wondering where were they running from. Well it was basically a prison, there was Alastair and Abbadon the two biggest hotshots they were the ones in 'charge' and by charge I mean torturing all the humans, werewolves, okami's, even angels. Then under those two there were the basic demon they were the guards. Some of those demon are Crowley, Lilith and many more S.O.B's, but if any demon was caught making a mistake they would be demoted right on the spot they would be soon getting tortured the bright side there were two demon by the names of Ruby and Meg. They would always manage to find Dean and Jas some food or some more blankets to keep warm.

Jasmine first meet Dean when she was dragged to the prison. Dean found her on the side of a somewhat abandoned hallway broken and bloody and pretty sure her arm and nose were broken she was unconscious for the moment. Her light burgundy hair was matted with dry dark blood same goes for her band t-shirt and dark blue worn out skinny jeans. Dean slowly inched his hands under to pick her up bridal style he looked cautiously around to make sure no guards were on watch. He sneaked her to his room gingerly then laid her her on his lumpy old bed. Dean went into the small shared bathroom to get a bowl and a washcloth to soak the blood up. He walked back over to her and gently guided the washcloth against her rough skin that had many scars and scratches that was just some of the evidence of the torture they distributed there. Dean kept cleaning off the muck of the girl he leaned back to admire the girl with all she put up with she was still alive. The girl didn't even look over twenty Dean saw her a couple of times in the morning during roll call.

While admiring her Dean didn't notice her eyes blinked slowly adjusting to the new bright lighting opposed to the abandoned hallway with barley to no lighting.

"Who are you?! Are you a demon!" She panicked backing up against the wall trying to protect herself.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not one of them" He edged closer to her. His smooth voice seemed to calm her slightly. She let her arms slowly descend from her face to look at him. His light green-hazel eyes seemed innocent enough, he was wearing a light brown jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and some blue jeans.

"Then why am I here?" She eyed him up and down with caution

"I found you in a hallway bruised, beaten and unconscious. Your welcome by the way" He smiled slightly with a twitch of his lips.

"Thanks i guess?"


	2. Moving In

"Your welcome. You hungry?" He walked over to his small dark brown closet and bent down searching for something.

"Sure" She murmured looking down nervously

"Good" Dean spoke already with food in his mouth. He handed her a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Thanks again for everything" She looked at him smiling softly at Dean which he returned.

"So what happened that you ended up life that?" He continued on his sandwich

"I don't really want to talk about if that's okay with you…" Jasmine trailed off looking down at the floor. Sadness shown in her baby blue eyes and her lip twitched,

'_No Jas. You can't cry in front of him. You Just met him' _her brain yelled at her.

"I don't believe I know your name I'm Dean" He tried to get around the topic she was clearly not liking.

"Jasmine" she looked up at him again tiredly which Dean noticed that look seeing it many times in the mirror he's used to that look.

"Well Jasmine you can stay here and sleep if you want I got an extra cot" He offered

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to be a burden

"Of course! Plus it's been kinda lonely since my last roommate was here" he looked over to the bed mentioned.

"Well if it's okay with you" Dean nodded. Jasmine sat on the bed to test the comfiness '_oh wait these are the most crappiest beds' _she thought to herself.

"You wanna take a shower? I got some clothes you can borrow while your's gets washed"

"Sure" Dean walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old pair of grey sweatpants and a black AC↯DC t-shirt and handed them to her along with a pink fluffy towel which he admits to stealing from some other guy in the prison. Dean smiled a small smile at her and she smiled back. Jasmine went into the tiny shared bathroom and begun to undress. She turned her back from the mirror not wanting to witness what she's been through. Scars trailed down her back and down her long tan legs were gone what was left was a pair of legs ghostly white in seared on her chest and all over her stomach. She sighed and got into the shower hoping for hot water now disappointed when frozen cold water painted her back.


	3. Dean's Story

*Meanwhile With Dean*

Dean sighed in disappointment when he pulled off the covers off his old cellmates bed to find that it was soaked in dry blood that the guards forgot to clean up. Jasmine stepped out of the frozen coldness and changed quietly. She then walked out the door to meet Dean on the otherside. She gave him a look of confusment.

"I got some bad news for you" She waited for him to finish

"Well unless you wanna sleep on dry blood you either can sleep on my bed or the floor"

She contemplated with herself

'_We could always share a bed. No! Jasmine you don't know if he's evil or not. Have you seen him. Hello! Tall dark and sexy. How could I have not seen him.'_ Enough with arguing with herself she began with,

"Why don't we share?" Dean seemed a bit nervous about that suggestion

"Are you sure?" she shrugged

"If it's no trouble" he shook his head quickly

Truth be told Dean did had a problem. It was getting too attached to people and either having to leave them or hear about them dying. This happened to his girlfriend Lisa and his half brother Adam both of their death's really hit him badly. Adam died by getting his neck broken right in front of Dean by Azazel trying to get information out of Dean and poor Adam had to be the result of it. Lisa died by one of the Seven Deadly Sins, Gluttony made her drink bleach and Dean had to witness the whole horrific event. Lisa coughed trying not to swallow any of the cleaning solution but couldn't help it. She started coughing up blood and convulsing then dropping to ground dead. The demon had the nerve to laugh at him then left in a mist of black smoke leaving a bald skinny middle-aged man behind. He had to leave his brother Sam behind. They were in their newest 'home' getting ready for a hunt when he heard the tall tale noise of a Hellhound at their door. He yelled at Sammy to leave while he would buy him some time. They both argued when Dean came out and said,

"Sam, you better go now! It's my job to protect you! I already messed up once I don't need to do it again! Leave!" Sam sighed and hugged his big brother with tears in both of their eyes.

"I love you" Sam's voice began to break as they ended the embrace.

"Dude, no chick flick moments" Sam's lips twitched into a small smile then he ran to the bathroom to escape from the tiny window above the sink. Dean ran outside to see Alastair standing there with a rapid black hellhound barking at him.

"I'm here! Bring it on!" He yelled with Ruby's knife in one hand and holy water in the other raising them both. The demon let go of the hellhound which raced to Dean in a flash and began to slice into his flesh he screamed in agony and passed out from the then Alastair proceeded to drag Dean to the prison.


	4. I'm Sorry

**(There's a but of rape in this one just to warn ya)**

**but happy reading I guess!**

"Sure I guess we could share" Dean didn't sound so sure of himself. Jasmine slid on the right side of the bed near the wall where Dean got the other side he slid up the cover to their waists. Lucky for both of them they only had a small slit in the rusted fastened door so the guards couldn't really tell if he had someone in there or if he was even in their at all. Jasmine began to shake trying to keep her sobs quiet, but Dean noticed he didn't say anything but edged closer to her and slid an arm over her waist. She seemed comforted by his gesture and stopped a little after.

"Goodnight, Dean" She spoke in a soft voice

"Night, Jas" he smiled

***The Couple Of Months Later***

None of the guards seem to notice Jasmine's presence in Dean's room or if they did they didn't seem care which Jas was relieved about she didn't want to be alone for a while. Once again she got raped by Azazel. She couldn't do a thing to help herself he used his demonic powers to hold her down while he gently removed Dean's clothing from her. Jasmine began sobbing loudly and screamed for Dean. Azazel shushed her and she suddenly became mute. He began to caress her everywhere she didn't want to be touched. She knew it was useless to kick or squirm she couldn't stop it.

**Dean's POV**

Dean ended his breakfast early at the mess hall today wondering where Jasmine went she when he woke up he was greeted by the cold side of them bed which Jasmin laid the night before he was nervous. Dean had a bad feeling when he turned a corner which led to his room. He heard Jasmine's screams of pain then suddenly nothing. Dean raced to his bedroom to witness Azazel above Jasmine thrusting into her at a fast pace.

"Get off her now!" Dean was seeing red and just wanted to exercised this son of bitch and kill him altogether but he knew it couldn't be that easy. Azazel looked back at him amused.

"Just a minute. I'm almost done." The demon smiled but kept hurting Jas. Dean sprinted over to his night drawer and threw his holy water at him which only seem to piss off the demon more.

You know what? Just for that you can watch." Azazel raised a hand at Dean using his powers again to pin Dean to the side of the wall closest to Jasmine. Dean tried his hardest to break free from the hold but couldn't. He looked over to Jasmine and spoke in a broken voice,

"I'm sorry"


	5. Escape Plan

The next few days past as if everything was in slowmotion. It was rough for both Dean and Jasmine. In the morning they barely said anything to each other. Dean always tried to get her to talk but after what Azazel did she didn't speak to anyone. At night he could feel her shuddering and shaking from the horrific nightmares, he would try and put arm around her waist but she yelped and pulled away from him which hurted him to see her like this.

**Next Month**

Everything remain the same for a couple weeks. Now with dull yellow sun descending down into the horizon both Dean and Jasmine lie in bed.

"I'm sorry" Dean rolled his body over to look at the helpless girl

"It's not your fault, Dean" Jasmine spoke

She then proceeded to inch over to him and snuggle up to his chest. Dean smiled at her action.

'_Now where getting somewhere' _he thought smile still on his face.

**Next Morning**

Ruby, a demon came over to Dean and Jas' cell and started a conversation with the Winchester.

"Hey. I heard what happened to Jasm-"

"Cut the crap what do you want" Dean snapped at her clearly not in the mood to talk

"Nothing, Shortbus. Just wanted to give you something" Ruby seemed insulted by his attitude. The demon handed him a medium sized silver dagger with a wooden handle in it had writing he couldn't understand.

"What's this?" Dean looked down at the menacing weapon that laid in his hands.

"It's used for killing demons and since i gave it to you I'd be happier if you didn't use it on me" Ruby informed

"Then who?" Dean looked at her confused

"Azazel! anyone I don't care. But if you want out of this prison that you have to trust me" her voice quieting

"Why should I trust you?" He dared question the demon

"Well I just offered you two a way out so that would be one reason"

"Fine when do we leave?" Dean sighed

"Tonight. Meet me at 9' clock here. Okay?" Ruby smiled at him

"Fine, but if I find out you're lying… You're in a world of trouble" Dean threatened

"I'm in a world of trouble? Your the one in a demon prison" She laughed

"Oh shut up and go" Dean growled out.


	6. Escaping

Jasmine woke up later that to Dean sitting on the opposite bed rambling on to himself. She sat up and went over to him. Dean was so engrossed to what he was saying he didn;'t notice her there.

"Hey!" Jas snapped him out of whatever he was doing Dean looked at her. Jasmine leaned over and placed her lip on his soft stubbled cheek then leaned back.

"What was that for?" He looked up confused

"For not giving up on me" Jas smiled at him

"Well then you're welcome." Dean blushed

Dean put his hands to cradle her face and leaned meeting her inviting luscious lips to his own. They started moving together in synced until both had to pull away for much needed air.

"Woah" Dean spoke

"Yeah" Jas replied

They put their lips back together moving together simultaneously using tongue one in a while. Suddenly a rap on the door interrupted the two love birds. Dean got up and looked in the peephole it revealed a tired Ruby. Dean open up the door slowly.

"You guys ready?" The two of them nodded with backpacks on both of their backpack filled with their belongings.

"Good. Follow me" Ruby took off down the barely lit hallway with both Dean and Jasmine following her. Then went up two flights of stairs and and down another hallway that all lead to a big doorway. Ruby turned to them quickly.

"You two ready to run because as soon as we go out these door a siren is going to go off and they'll know someone escaped. And i'm probably going to be dead for this so you better be happy" She hissed the ending.

All three pushed the door wide open and the sound of the said siren erupted through the halls. Noises of hellhounds and demons chasing them through the thick wooded tree area.

"I'll save you guys time. Go! Now!" She ushered them to run as fast as they could.

They were about four-hundred feet away when they turned to look back at Ruby and saw her get torn to shreds by a hellhound blood spurting everywhere. Jasmine gasped but both of them kept running. They ran until morning and found a road that lead to a highway.

'_Hopefully they stopped looking for us' _both of them thought

Soon that highway lead to a pleasant looking town. A sign shown they were in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

"Oh, thank god! This is where Bobby lives" Dean's face lit up like a christmas tree.


End file.
